


《无能为力》佐卡

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Human experimentation without consent, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 他们都是最棒的！在这篇文里佐助已经和退休的六代目卡卡西在一起了。在遇到另一个世界的小卡卡西后，佐助该怎么去面对一个受伤的小男孩呢？还有一些对世界和未来的思考。They're the best! In this article, Sasuke has been with a retired sixth generation Muka Kakashi.  How does sasuke deal with a wounded little boy after he meets Kakashi in another world? And some thoughts about the world and the future.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

01

可能佐助注定每次跟卡卡西的第一次见面都是那么不愉快。这里的卡卡西不单单指是他现在的恋人以及老师。也指现在这个看起来瘦瘦小小只有六七岁的卡卡西。  
现在佐助正在医院里。  
小樱在旁边记录着东西，不时蹙着眉头，佐助就在旁边坐着，还因为看起来很碍事而被从前的同期赶到了一边。  
呼吸器在银发小孩的脸上戴着，看起来情况并不乐观。少年瘦的不行，手腕都用两根手指都掐不住，凹陷的肋骨在皮肤上打下阴影，连银发都暗淡了许多。  
佐助看着小樱调试了一下输液的针剂。  
鸣人推开病房的门走了进来，佐井跟在他身后，当上了梦想中的火影，这个人反倒是看起来憔悴到要衰竭一样，浓浓的黑色衬在眼底。不过唯一的好处，是终于知道要在医院控制自己的音量。  
“怎么样了？”鸣人看向小樱。  
“并不好。”年轻医忍蹙眉。  
“找到卡卡西了吗？”佐助问道。  
鸣人看了眼黑发同期的万花筒。知道这家伙是真的着急了，“已经发消息给岩忍村了，但还没有回信。”  
佐助站起来，随后又看了眼床上躺着的人，便有些迟疑。  
突然心跳记录仪发出急促的声响，几人看去，少年已经像小兽一样弓起脊背，缩在角落里，针头像武器般握在手里，血液不要钱似的从破开的口子里向外流。  
“不要过来。”男孩警惕着，上下打量着众人。“你们……你们是谁？”  
小樱举起手，示意自己毫无威胁，男孩看起来瘦弱极了，强行靠近也许会伤到他，所以医忍只是轻轻的呼唤男孩的名字，“卡卡西。我们并没有恶意。”  
男孩恍惚了一下，好像在怀念这个读音，但他还是没动，直到看到了立在一边的佐井，一丝嘲讽的笑爬上银发男孩的嘴角，“这……又是团，团藏的……唔”就像有电流经过似的，男孩发出一声惨叫，身体抽搐起来，手指抖得握不住针头。  
佐助瞬身过去。卡卡西一抬头就落进了无边的幻境里，男孩身体一软就倒在了宇智波的怀里。  
“到底是怎么回事！”男孩轻的像没有重量。  
小樱看着佐助，觉得男人一会儿连勾玉轮回眼都会瞪出来。“马上结果就出来了。”  
“啊，到底怎么回事的说。”鸣人也着急口癖都再次被逼出来了，“总之我们马上就可以确认卡卡西老师是不是在岩忍村交流了好吗？”  
小樱从佐助手里接过缩小版的卡卡西老师，惊讶于男孩比她估计的还要糟糕的体重---这不能怪她，自从这个幼年版卡卡西从卷轴中突然出现在佐助面前，男人就像个龇牙咧嘴的恶兽将小孩抱在怀里，做什么事情都要亲自动手，即使不得不把他交给别人也用那双具有威慑力的眼睛盯着。只有读不懂空气的人才在这个时候说话。  
“我觉得，小樱你最好检查一下他的口腔哦。”佐井思考了一下，用手指点了自己的嘴唇。  
口腔么，佐助轻轻的捏住男孩的脸颊，迫使他张开嘴巴，一个不详的咒印盘踞在男孩的舌头上，愤怒让男人想去将志村团藏拉出来鞭尸。  
“那应该是团藏大人的封印了。”佐井忽视男人对他的称呼的不满，“不过看起来与我的并不一样。”  
“那封印班现在可以结开吗？”鸣人问道，他对根的封印术并不了解。  
“应该可以研究一下。”说着皮肤苍白的男人就瞬身消失在原地。  
“快点找到卡卡西，不然我就去岩忍找他。我可不知道会发生什么。”  
最后佐助只是冷冷的说道。  
鸣人头疼的叹气。  
\--------------------------------------  
佐助第一时间发现男孩醒了。这次醒来他平静了许多，当然也许是意识到自己被绑在床上。  
那是为了方便治疗，男孩即使在昏迷的时候也会无意识的去攻击靠近他的医务人员。  
被熟悉的一对灰黑色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着。让佐助感到一点奇妙的压力，于是他清清嗓子，示意男孩不要乱动，然后伸出手来，用一只手灵活的解开软手铐上的束缚，并贴心的拿出一杯温热的水递到男孩的嘴边。  
男孩点点头接过杯子，透明的玻璃杯在他小小的手掌里都显得有点大，然后安静的小口喝着水。  
“这里是哪里。”  
在佐助接过递回来的杯子的时候银发男孩说话了。刚刚经过沉睡的嗓子还有点沙哑，带着儿童特有的奶音。  
“这里……”佐助想起来鸣人之前给他的消息，卡卡西还在岩忍村做交流，而村子里却多出来一个小卡卡西，而根的封印是从未发生过的事情,"应该算是不同的世界吧。"  
“？”男孩露出疑惑的神情。  
“嗯，就是虽然这里的人你有可能认识，但确是长得一样的完全不同的人，同时也经历了不同的事情。”突然与小孩打交道让佐助有点变扭，不过这个孩子是卡卡西--即使是其他世界的，“平行世界。”  
男孩沉默的点了点头，佐助一时间也不知道他到底听没听懂，空气就沉默下来了。  
俩人静止了一会。  
最后年长的决定打破这片沉默，“额，我去找小樱帮你再看一下。”  
佐助站起来，顿了一下，又转回头看向病床上的人，“我们不会伤害你的，卡卡西，在这里乖乖等我。”  
小樱寻着铃声来到小卡卡西老师的病房门前就看见佐助面色微红，一脸终于出来了的表情站在病房门口，医忍差点就大笑出声，明明跟大卡卡西老师在一起的时候霸道的不行，怎么对上小只的就变成这个样子。  
“他醒了。”  
小樱眼尖的看见男人看见她以后长出一口气。内心里的狂笑差点就浮出了表面。然后就被宇智波瞪了一眼，小樱是真的笑出声了。  
小樱走进去的时候，男孩还坐在床上，看着手上的输液管发呆。就像佐助出门前说的，乖乖待着。但说乖乖待着都不准确，佐助觉得男孩几乎是静止了。  
“卡卡西？”小樱轻声说，然后医忍想起来之前在月之眼也有过面码的情况，于是她补充道，“嗯，你是叫卡卡西吧？”  
“嗯。”男孩点头。  
小樱的心都要融化了，声音变得更加柔和，“卡卡西，如果可以的话可以告诉姐姐你那边世界的情况吗？”  
佐助忍不住看了眼小樱，感觉身上起了身鸡皮疙瘩。  
男孩有点迟疑。手指蜷缩起来。  
“那个封印术，已经解开了一半，所以稍微说一些是不会触发的。”小樱将手覆盖在男孩的手上，轻轻的安抚，“嗯，我问你答好吗？”  
“好。”最后银发男孩点点头，但还是低着头望着洁白的被子。  
“好吧，那我问了哦。”小樱像佐助点了点头，“卡卡西现在多大了呢？”  
“……七岁吧……”男孩静静的思考了一下，“我不知道。很长时间没有看过日历了。”  
七岁……是卡卡西父亲死后的两年吗…… 那个世界是不是也是这样的……佐助在内心里懊恼的啧了一下，如果有可能他真的不想让男孩再受到一点点伤害，但如果不问出来团藏到底做了什么的话，医忍解决不了男孩身上正在出现的问题--卡卡西身上的查克拉经络在重复着衰竭又再生的过程。而这个过程几乎是伴随着痛苦的死亡与重生。  
甚至连大蛇丸也提出要观察一下的结论，在没确定那个世界的大蛇丸是否也参与其中之前，佐助不想让男孩去见那个男人。  
小樱问了几个无关痛痒的小问题，大致确认了男孩所在的世界和他们相同，除了--除了他现在在团藏手里。  
重点终于要来了，粉头发的医忍深深的呼气。  
而卡卡西只是微微的侧过头。  
男孩好像意识到他们要问些什么以及周围人对此感到为难的情绪。于是他小心翼翼的说，“后面的……我可以自己说。如果你们想要知道的话。”  
\-------------------tbc----------------


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟着我大声说：团战可以输！团藏必须死！

02  
男孩垂下眉眼，仔细的盯着被子上虚无的一点。用手指无意识的摸索医院白色的布料。  
“是在……b……，父亲死亡之后，…”男孩笼罩在回忆里，“团，”银发男孩深深的吸气，嘴唇无声的张合几下，“团藏大人……就将我带进了根部。”  
佐助无法忽视男孩嘴唇的颤抖，以及几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的大人二字。那个鸣人口中的大和队长在看到这个封印的时候，粽发男人就识别出来这封印的一部分。团藏的封印分为两种，一种是面向像佐井以及大和这样对他命令言听计从的忍者，一种就是面向不好管教的孩子--几乎是苛刻的约束，甚至连对人的称呼都会被严密的监控。但团藏一般不会让这种忍者活着，在佐助看来这种行动报复多于有用。  
“他说我应该为父亲所做的让村子利益亏损的事情而做出补偿，但我甚至连下忍都不是，选择让一个给村子蒙羞的人的后代进入正常的体系也并不划算，而幸运的是，有一个实验正好需要一个有全属性查克拉的忍者。”银发男孩再次平静下来，用一种公事公办的口吻继续叙述，“这并不是询问，因为当再次我醒来的时候已经被锁在实验室里的铁笼里了，他们没有空余到笼子，所以我被和动物关在一起。”  
男孩的视线没变，执着的盯着白色的被单，不打算和任何人有眼神接触。这公事公办的口吻该死的让佐助想起他的爱人，即使是在不同的世界不同的经历，卡卡西还是会用这种平静的口吻说着自己事情，而这足够让佐助气到发疯。  
“可以锁住查克拉的符文被刻在我身上，没有束缚衣，是简单的很像手术服--不过我让他们意识到了错误，但仅仅是打伤实验人员并不能让我离开。然后是更加严密的看管，没有实验以及水和粮食。动物们也没有。”男孩看起来像是在无感情的背诵一段课文，“那些动物不太一样，都拥有了某种属性的查克拉。…需要一段时间去，…杀光他们。不久团藏大……人，和一个男人走了进来，他说我是他见过的最适合做这场实验的灵长目。然后我就被带到了实验室。”  
小樱不知道该不该打断这段几乎是自虐般的独白，以及卡卡西这机械般的控制着自己的身体的状态。她也知道男孩体贴的跳过了很多细节，她保证作为卡卡西的学生她像佐助一样对所发生的一切感到生气，男孩不应该承受这些，即使那是存在的旧时代广为发生的错误，但她现在是医生。  
樱发医忍清楚的知道一旦她结束这次对话，一切就会再次回到毫无进展的起点。医忍感到生气以及无力。  
“我没办法反抗他，他看起来是一位上忍，他剥掉我的衣服将我锁在实验室的床上。将一些仪器放在我身上还有一些红色绿色的针剂。他说……”  
小樱抬起头来向自己，佐助突然意识到自己的杀气控制不住的外泄，这很不好，男孩也因此停顿了--然后男孩在这场谈话中第一次抬起头，“对不起，要我说一些细节吗？”  
年长的宇智波顿住了，他发现了一些可以让他更加恼怒的事情。但他现在有点惊慌失措，不知道怎么面对男孩的双眼，“当然不！卡卡西，这样就够了。”面不改色打四战的战士支支吾吾的补充道，“不需要更多细节了。”制造可以产生痛觉的秽土转生的计划刻不容缓。  
即使这种杀意几乎是抵挡不住的不停涌出，佐助还是小心翼翼的将所有杀意都收敛起来。  
男孩愣了一下，然后缓慢的疑惑的眨了眨眼睛，再次选择了凝视着被子的动作，“他说我会成为团藏大人完美的影子，带着全属性查克拉以及可以融合的血继限界。”  
“然后他离开了，第一个应该是冰遁，很冷。其他实验人员不时进来注射一些其他的药剂，还有维持生命的。我不知道呆了多久，只知道那个男人在中途进来了一次质问其他研究人员为什么还没有进行融合，我看见他了，然后他对我说，真是无用灵长目，这个实验很简单，只是将你身体里原本就有的水遁和风遁融合在一起罢了，你怎么就学不会呢？果然是罪人的孩子。即使这样努力的帮助我也无法做到对村子有用。然后他加大了药剂的力量。”男孩继续说，佐助迫使自己不去问清这种垃圾的长相好排除他在他们的世界还存活的可能。  
“……我确实无法学会冰盾。不过他错了，我学会了别的。我在他一个人来的时候切下了他的胳膊。然后很艰难的离开了根部……后来又被抓回去了。然后是一个更强的封印。在失去一个胳膊后那个男人看起来气疯了。他又做了很多关于身体强度的实验，我不总是清醒的，所以我不太清楚。然后我有意识的最后一个实验的中途，再醒过来就到这里了。”  
男孩没再说话。  
小樱只得强迫自己询问，“最后的是什么实验？”  
“融合写轮眼。”  
空气凝固起来。  
\---------------------------------------  
佐助和小樱走出病房的时候，男孩已经因为身体虚弱而进入了睡眠。  
佐助站在小樱身边，感觉像一张紧绷的弓。  
樱发医忍感觉很不好。但也要打起精神去继续研究，她的一点失误都会将男孩的生命至于死地。检验中看到的衰竭已经在发生了，疼痛也跗骨而至，但男孩的状态在特意不让身体里的疼痛浮现在他的行为上。他看起来正常且平静，但小樱知道什么样恶劣的情况正在折磨他。  
而且，男孩的身体很久没有进食了。靠着营养液，完全达不到营养的标准。但小樱担心……不，女忍将一种糟糕的可能性从脑子里甩出去。不能再想这些有可能没有发生的消极的事情了。  
佐助的脸黑沉沉的，沉默凝聚在二人之间。  
“樱，你可能要去检查一下卡卡西的眼睛。”  
“哦，当然。”根据那个实验，是一定要去检查男孩的眼睛的。  
“不……我是说。”佐助控制了一下自己的情绪，写轮眼在男人的眼眶里发亮，“他现在可能几乎看不见了。”  
\------------------------------------  
大蛇丸的实验室来了一位稀客--宇智波佐助。  
平时这位宇智波的后裔巴不得不踏入实验室一步，这两天却频繁的出现，盛怒的。  
不过大蛇丸不关心这位新三忍中也算他弟子的宇智波到底情绪如何，他只关心他有没有带来让他感兴趣的情况。  
“你知道血继融合实验吗。”男人脸色阴沉。  
大蛇丸露出怀念的表情，“当然，很有趣的实验，虽然我并没有参与。但我记得死了很多实验体也没有成功，听说查克拉属性越多的，成功率越大。不过很难找到拥有全属性的查克拉的忍者。”大蛇丸故意说，因为不巧，佐助身边的某个人就恰巧符合这个要求--看男人周边的杀气，他基本是知道了那个异世界客的身份和所发生的事情了。  
有趣，虽然想知道实验到底进行到什么地步了，不过大蛇丸确信这个宇智波后裔不会将男孩送到他手上。  
“那个主导实验员还活着吗。”  
“啊，不巧。据我所知他已经死了。”金瞳男人缓慢的补充，“如果要查找资料的话，根也许还剩一些没被销毁。”  
宇智波得到了自己想要的信息后，转身就走。  
大蛇丸笑了笑，再次说道，“也许你可以发现熟人的档案。”  
佐助转过身来，充满力量以及威胁的眼睛睁大了。  
\-------------------tbc----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 组团去杀那个无名氏（1/100）


	3. 03

03  
卡卡西刚走进土影给木叶使团留的房间里，就感觉有人站在他身后。对此银发火影只是笑笑，就被拉进某人的怀抱里。  
“不是说不来吗？”卡卡西慢吞吞的转过身，就看见宇智波沉默的脸，“鸣人会很头大的，佐助。”毕竟很难跟土影解释突然多出的不在名单上的人。  
银发火影说着，却懒洋洋的任由宇智波抱着，伸出手用食指卷着男人的发梢，黑发扎扎的跟小时候一样，“我没事的，诺。”说实在，卡卡西倒是对佐助比传讯鹰来得晚而意外。  
这个场景太熟悉，上次佐助这样沉默的抱住他的时候还是青年得知他在佩恩之战的死亡。黑着脸沉默着，写轮眼开着，跳到他的家里，抱住就没再撒手。卡卡西当时觉得作为一个有点点洁癖的人任由赶路回来的佐助的抱了一个晚上真的是真爱了。况且当年青年还是叛忍，不过这个秘密两个人不说也不会有别人知道，这别人当然也包括鸣人和小樱。卡卡西其实是有罪恶感的，不过谁知道青年是怎么窜进他的卧室像丢了什么重要是东西一样死抓着他不放，害卡卡西也不忍心告密，只能摸着某人炸呼呼的毛，最后也不知道佐助到底在气什么，问题是让上忍最无奈的是转天这家伙还跳窗就跑了，连早饭也没吃。  
卡卡西因为这些往事而露出笑意，岩隐村的天气很热，不过银发火影好脾气的任由佐助小火炉似的贴着自己，专心的用手指在男人的发尾转一个又一个小圈圈，“怎么了？小佐助～”  
宇智波拉着卡卡西转了一圈，将人压倒在床上，铺着白色床单的床因为压力而发出弹簧的崩响，外面还没走的岩忍疑惑的敲敲门，“没事吧？卡卡西大人？”  
“没事。”卡卡西抽空喊了一下，内心里有点却有点慌张，上次喊小佐助的时候被当番茄啃了一个晚上，当然还有别的什么。  
新三忍中的宇智波俯身下来，嗅闻恋人身上好闻的味道，让他愤怒的，生气的心都有所平静。  
“那个实验室的备用名单里有你的名字，卡卡西。”男人闷闷的声音在卡卡西耳边响起来。  
实验啊……卡卡西想了一下，确实有这么一回事，但因为他迅速的成为万众瞩目的天才毕业生而破产，虽然这是他当上火影后整理根部残留文件的时候才知道的，也许是因为团藏一直都嫉妒三代目的全属性。看来另一个世界的孩子没有躲开这一切。“他们没有成功。”青年的身上有赶路的尘土气，也有他本身的味道，卡卡西抱住他，他知道佐助是为了没有发生的可能性而感到后怕。  
即使宇智波看起来很平静，但更多的感情都隐藏在这平静之下，灼热的翻滚的。  
“都过去了好吗？什么也没有发生。” 银发火影少见的拉下面罩抬起头寻求一个吻，佐助低下头狠狠的将来者的嘴唇贴上自己的，那些残留的实验报告无不是惨烈的死亡，让被实验者养蛊似的互相战斗，驯化成为最合格最忠诚的影子，但还没有人成功的活过实验，都没有到驯化的那一步就都纷纷死亡，佐助看着卡卡西档案被放在这些档案中作为备用的时候，连手指都感到灼痛，又是在他不知道的时候，死亡缠绕上他的爱人，但幸亏什么都没有发生，于是他可以在这里，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
一吻终了，卡卡西气喘吁吁的在内心里吐槽年轻恋人的好肺活量。但还是忍不住快速的单纯的亲了一下青年嘴唇。  
而当佐助再次要吻卡卡西的时候，银发火影只是捂住嘴，翻滚到了旁边一点，“我们在岩隐村呢。”更年长的男人露出一阵终于不用啪了的窃喜。而被年轻的恋人拽着胳膊又拉了回来，“我要确认一下你没事。”佐助说着，“毕竟我还“小””  
算后账啊！！卡卡西抱怨了一下，于是记仇的宇智波又说到，“嘘……小点声，我们在岩忍村。”  
之后卡卡西被折腾到半夜，青年的体温高得要把他融化，有时候却像在寒夜中的旅人一样用嘴摸索他的嘴唇，真的是在用身体诚实的确认他的存在。  
最后两个人躺在床上。  
“卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”银发火影懒洋洋的，一根手指头也不想动，看起来昏昏欲睡。  
“孩子。”佐助看着天花板，黑暗笼罩在白色的墙上，但他视力足够好，白色墙仍旧那么清晰，当初说要用两个人基因去制造一个孩子的时候，其实是因为两个人都是家族的最后一个人，无论如何这个孩子都会是光与希望。  
“你害怕了吗？”卡卡西睁开眼，看向佐助，二者都见过世界的黑暗以及光明，对幼小生命的害怕像是理所当然。这种害怕源于无法守护的可能，源于他们知道这种黑暗仍在世界的角落蠢蠢欲动。即使在卡卡西，在鸣人和众多忍者的正向的管理下，卡卡西也会经常思考是否有所遗漏，是否再次滋养了黑暗的种子。  
“……”  
卡卡西任由自己闭上眼睛。  
“我想要帮助他，另一个世界的你。”宇智波缓缓的说，转头亲吻恋人的银发。  
“做你想做的吧，佐助。”卡卡西迷迷糊糊，“我们会找到答案的。”  
\-------------------------------------  
男孩睡了好久。  
呼吸浅浅的，眼睛在薄薄的眼皮下滚动，佐助感觉他会随时醒来，但他一直在睡，病号服在他身上显得宽大。锁骨深深的凹陷下去。  
然后他睁开了眼睛，沉默的看着面前的宇智波。  
佐助呼叫了小樱。  
男孩的视觉焦点不知道在哪里，呆了一会儿后沉默的将目光转向窗外，正午的阳光刺痛了男孩的眼睛，亮闪闪的隐在叶间斑驳。  
因为长久没有看见阳光，生理性的眼泪就从男孩的眼眶掉下来，佐助一个箭步就将窗帘拉好，隔绝了这种伤害。  
小樱一走进来就看见男孩坐在床上留着眼泪，佐助在旁边手足无措。这滑稽的画面让她感受好了一点。至少男孩不在那个黑暗的充满手术灯的实验室，而是在这里。被阳光照得暖洋洋的室内。  
小樱检查了一下卡卡西的眼睛，比佐助预估的情况好一点，但视力仍在下降，查克拉拥挤在男孩眼睛后面的经络里想要冲破男孩本来就没有的血继限界。天啊，小樱想象着都觉得这会是眼睛像要爆掉般的疼痛。  
佐助现在看起来好多了，聪明的女忍用脚趾头想都知道黑发同期去见了什么人。  
昨天小樱翻看了那些文件，数不胜数的可以要人命的实验都曾作用男孩骨瘦如柴的身上，这还只是根据卡卡西含糊不清的描述去对照，更何况还有一堆文件因为团藏的死而销毁。  
小樱很高兴男孩还活着。  
“好好休息吧。”小樱将护士拿来的饭菜放在一边--是一些白粥。  
“我可以带他离开这里吗？在检查结束后。”佐助在门外叫住小樱。  
女忍当然清楚卡卡西老师最讨厌在医院里呆着，如果可以逃跑，这个狡猾的上忍马上就会翻窗离开，于是小樱想了想，“再观察两天，如果你要带他去外面的话，要保证离医院近一些。”  
宇智波沉默的点头。  
当佐助再走回去的时候，男孩正看着盯着窗帘发呆，白粥放在他面前的桌子上，因为变冷而结了一层薄薄的米皮。  
“吃一点。有助于身体恢复。”佐助说道。  
于是男孩收回目光，用手指拿起勺子，机械的将白粥送进嘴里，但男孩的脸却白的像纸一样，男孩快速的捂住嘴好像在阻止自己因为恶心而呕吐。  
佐助将白粥拿走，将呕吐袋递给他。  
对此，卡卡西只是摇摇头，“很好吃。”  
又是沉默，佐助发现自己不知道该跟这个孩子说些什么。  
男孩又看向窗帘，许久，他说道，“ 可以拉开窗帘吗？”  
“当然，如果你想我甚至可以带你出去。”佐助心里有个声音大声的说，去他的两天后，但另一个声音表示这真的很不明智。  
“但是……小樱小姐说……”男孩疑惑的转向他。  
佐助意识到那些众多的实验中有一项是加强了卡卡西的听觉。  
“没事。”宇智波青年酷酷的说，“我们会在她没有发现之前回来。”  
\---------------------tbc--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这将是一个漫长的治愈过程。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佐助会帮助小卡卡西好起来的。

04  
把一个小孩从医院里偷出来对实力高超的新三忍来说并不是什么难事。  
把小孩抱在怀里，感觉跟没抱东西似的感觉更让佐助为难。  
银发男孩藏在小小的斗篷里，抓着佐助的衣服，头一次看见这未来的木叶村。一点也不一样，与他曾记得的。也有很多没见过的电器。有小孩在路上嬉戏打闹，阳光也亮得惊人，火影岩上有更多的雕像了。战争看起来那么远。  
男孩确认了自己是在未来。真是不可思议。而不是在那间实验室制造的幻境里--他不可能想到他从来没见过的东西。  
佐助估摸着应该是离开了小樱的管辖区，才慢慢的走得慢了一些。本来想将男孩放下来，又怕他看不清，索性就一直抱着，反正这点重量佐助也不会觉得累。关于会不会有人报告给火影，佐助表示无所谓，反正鸣人知道了也没什么用。  
一大一小就这么漫无目的的溜达，走在街上，佐助还是很乐意展示木叶现在的科技进步的，毕竟这有很大一部分都是卡卡西的心血。  
男孩在经过一家店的时候动了动，佐助望过去，是卡卡西常去买亲热天堂的书屋，亲热天堂的海报还贴在上面，又影视化了。--这是什么？亲热天堂的诅咒？？？宇智波才不会说卡卡西对亲热天堂系列的热爱让他嫉妒。  
“我可以…买本书吗？…”  
“亲热天堂不可以。”佐助快速的说，然后男人就因为尴尬而僵住。  
“佐助先生，亲热天堂是什么？”男孩转过头面向宇智波，银发划过男人的下巴。  
“没什么。”佐助干咳，抱着男孩走进了那个书屋，“还有，佐助就可以。”  
书屋的屋主看着每次都臭着脸站在门外等卡卡西大人的宇智波，突然抱着一个孩子走进来，莫名感觉这个天是要变了。六代目和佐助大人已经生孩子了吗？誒……？等等，六代目能生孩子吗？屋主后知后觉。  
不管店长想什么，另外的两个主角已经走到书柜前在看书了。佐助特意走的近一些，让男孩可以看清楚。  
男孩很认真的看着书名。  
而佐助突然想到那个老是挂着假笑面具的根部成员推荐的书。  
书店老板正纠结呢，就看见黑发男人抱着孩子过来了，于是他露出职业性的微笑，宇智波将书放在桌面上。“结账。”  
“好的。”店长应道，同时好奇佐助到底会买什么书。  
第一本很正常，《木叶上下一百年》看来是给孩子看的。而第二本  
是 《带孩子的一百种方法》，老板心下了然，看了是育儿遇见了麻烦。看到第三本，饶是活了六十多年的老人也愣了一下，第三本书名《论什么时间开始“工作”可以生下小团子》。大家都晓得这个“工作”具体指的什么。啊……果然是六代目大人生的么？还要生二胎吗……老人凌乱着给佐助结了账，看着大的抱着小的推门走出去。  
佐助和卡卡西当然还有在岩隐村交流的卡卡西都不知道自己已经冲击了书店店长六十多年的世界观。  
不过这不重要，因为此时阳光正好。甚至说感觉到太阳的毫不掩饰的热量，街上人来人往，让本来就有点燥热的天气更上一层。但佐助却感觉抱着男孩的那一边很冷，包括他抓着他衣服的手，寒意隔着衣服传导在佐助的身上。  
然后他意识到男孩在颤抖，手指缩紧了，在宇智波的斗篷上抓出深深的沟壑。血和眼泪从眼眶里涌出来，佐助的心也跟着收紧了。  
宇智波发誓他以最快的速度赶回了医院。  
小樱再次被从研究室里被挖了出来，医忍迅速的给男孩做了她可以做的，但血液还是因为查克拉的运行而不断涌出，于是小樱发觉这不仅仅是查克拉运行的问题，男孩的凝血机制也出了问题，在查克拉经络衰弱的同时也降低了男孩的各种身体机能。现在卡卡西的身体像冰一样冷，也许是因为最初的那个实验。小樱尝试先抑制住这种寒冷，将自己的查克拉输入到男孩的腹部，帮助他体内查克拉可以流畅的运动，大热天樱发女忍就感觉冰冷无比，同时雷属性的查克拉缠上她的手指，让她感到一阵轻微的刺痛，但查克拉只是试探，又被收了回去。  
“没事的，过一会儿就好了。”  
小樱发觉男孩睁开了眼睛，寒冷的感觉也逐渐在消退，同时只剩白色留在男孩的皮肤上。但血液还像诅咒一样的在男孩的脸颊上流淌。  
于是小樱再次尝试用查克拉分散聚集在男孩眼部的查克拉，用她之前研究的将自己的查克拉形成一条新的临时经络来分散这些多余的能量--这起作用了，血不再从男孩的眼眶里涌出来。  
医忍松了口气，然后只要将一些可以提高免疫力的针剂注射进去就可以了，但小樱看着可以被注射的地方上的针孔和褐青相交的淤青，实在不知道还可以将针扎在哪里。  
\-------------------------------------  
小樱不赞同的看了眼门外的黑发宇智波，但最后只是用深呼吸来缓解自己刚刚想要暴打别人的情绪。  
如果卡卡西老师和佐助有孩子的话，搞不好佐助才是那个会心软的突破口。  
小樱刚想说些什么都时候，一抬头就看见宇智波露出的那一只焦急的黑眼睛。对此，女忍只是想翻一个白眼，有事写轮眼没事就就用自己的眼睛，佐助你这狡猾程度跟卡卡西老师越来越像了你知道吗？  
“好吧！下次请尊重医嘱好吗？佐助先！生！”  
“他怎么样了？”  
“做了一些应急的，之后商定的方案会出来。”女忍让开，“他还醒着不如你进去看看吧。啊对了，别呆太久。还是需要休息的。”  
佐助走了进去，男孩正躺在床上。佐助将手上的书放在一边，挑出男孩要的那本放在男孩可以拿到的位置，血液还沾在他的袍子上。  
“谢谢……”男孩睁开眼睛。  
佐助知道这个不仅仅是指他放书的动作。  
“嗯，休息吧。”  
病房里又安静了，佐助拿了个椅子坐在男孩旁边。  
“……不要。”  
当佐助以为这间病房不会再有人说话的时候，男孩突然开口了。  
“佐助先生，请不要因为问实验的细节而感到为难。”  
佐助转头不知道卡卡西是怎么知道他正在想这件事的。  
“在我逃出根的时候。是先被木叶的巡逻中忍抓到的。”男孩看向天花板，“我向他们说了发生的事情。然后我被“放置”在一个像是牢房的地方，过了半天他们再次走进来。要求我说更多的细节，包括在何种地方开刀注射了什么，扎在哪里以及我的想法和反应。一遍又一遍。--这果然是团藏大人的智.谋.。如果不按他们要求再说的话，他们就会像按照我曾说过的，在我身上再次“演示”问我他做的动作是否正确，还是那种心情吗？最后他们查阅档案发现我已经“死了”--在父亲自杀的那天，他也“杀”了我。所以我作为潜入者又被送回到根部审讯部。”  
男孩笨拙的用剖开自己的方式来安慰一个大他二十多岁的大人，他转过头来，“所以不用为难，这没什么。”  
\-------------------------------------  
当佐助冲进卷轴班要求做一个可以把他送到小卡卡西世界并可以回来的卷轴的时候，卷轴班的负责女忍头疼的抱头。  
“佐助大人！！这太强人所难了！！！”女忍大叫，“我们还在研究召唤他来的卷轴呢！！！”  
“拜托了。”宇智波真诚的说道。  
女忍被宇智波的颜值击中了，“好吧……”她妥协的说，“那个之前的卷轴已经研究出些东西了。”  
“说说看。”佐助转过头，看也没看女忍发红的脸。  
“应该是在佐助大人接触到卷轴的时候把所想名字的另一个个体召唤过来了。”  
嗯，执行任务的时候想卡卡西很正常。宇智波沉默的想。  
“而且我们发现……这个卷轴有时限。虽然还不知道是多久。……”女忍被宇智波的表情震得声音越来越小。  
\------------------tbc--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我将一种现实中会遇见的事情加入了我的酷刑列表。总有人不停的询问你的伤痛处，还逼问一些你并不想回忆的细节。（哈，这种例子太多了。）这就是一个酷刑，希望这种无形加害者越来越少。


	5. 05

05  
博人一开始是来找佐助的，不过后来因为好奇溜到小卡卡西的病房的时候，他要找的人立刻就发现了他的小动作，但相较于他，博人看起来是一个同龄的更好的人选。  
于是博人的奇妙探险并没有被任何人打断，金发少年顺利的进到了这个视野很好，阳光普照的房间。房间的使用者正坐着，柔软的枕头叠在他的身后支撑着他的身体，透明的手指抓着厚厚的精装版木叶简史。他的姿势并不是一个很好的很健康的看书姿势，而且这个书看起来又大又重，将它立起来，并将脑袋埋进去不是一个明智的选择。  
这并不是金发少年要找的人。但某人看书的姿势与外貌实在太像博人认识的某位火影，导致少年没有在第一时间从这个并没有他目标的地方退出去，而是找了个椅子坐下。  
床上的人没有转移视线，但博人知道这个白到透明的男孩正在关注他的一举一动。  
男孩将手中的大书放下，木叶简史倒在白色的被子上，无形的灰尘被阳光照了个显形, 纷纷飘荡起来。  
“木叶简史有什么有趣的。”博人看着这厚厚的书，一眼就瞟到熟悉的金发。  
“我觉得，很有意思。”  
出乎意料男孩竟然回复了他的话。  
“短短的未来居然会发生这么多事情。”  
博人注意到青色的血管在男孩抓着书的手上鼓起，白色的止血带贴在手背的青褐的淤青上，但深色的脏污浸湿了白色的OK带。  
男孩顺着博人的视线看过去，但没做出什么反应。  
于是博人拿起另一个干净的止血绷带打算将那个被血弄脏的换下来。  
卡卡西看着博人将绷带剪成更适合贴上的形状。  
博人剪好一回头，就看见男孩已经默默的将那个脏掉的揭开，静静的看着少年。  
博人拿起男孩的手往上一贴，“OK啦。”  
卡卡西低头看着手上的绷带，“五角星。”那个OK绷被剪成了一个可爱的形状，像只海星一样趴在男孩的手背上。  
金发少年用食指自满的擦擦鼻尖，再次弹回他刚刚坐的位置，“我正在等人，不如正好，把书给我，我讲给你听。”少年无法忽略男孩因为无法聚焦而颤抖的瞳仁。  
对此银发男孩只是点点头，沉默的将精装书交给他。  
博人开始讲述起来，虽然有时候他对这些不屑一顾，但不代表他不精通这些历史，甚至在讲述中，博人讲起来比这精装版的厚厚的木叶简史里讲的更加清晰。  
男孩转过头认真的看着博人--金发少年沉浸在自己的演讲里无法自拔，但蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，嘴里讲述的是未来，他身处的也是未来。  
五角星趴在他的手上，每个凹陷进去的角里都是简史里死去的人，但每个延伸出去的触角都是期望的未来。  
博人念叨着，注意到男孩变得更多的倚靠上他身后的枕头，呼吸说不上急促，但确实比之前变得更加困难。但是他的表情很平静，只是安静的在听他讲述。  
向日葵从来不是那种爱隐瞒的孩子，如果不舒服就会告诉他，博人一时无法分辨男孩到底是不舒服还是什么的，毕竟他什么也没有表示出来。但他们在医院，旁边的医疗指示灯还在闪烁，一个仪器夹在男孩的手指头上。  
“博人。”宇智波佐助走进到了病房里。  
这时博人才想起来自己本来的目的是来找佐助的，“佐助师傅。”但是又突然忘记了为什么来找他，这让少年有点不好意思。但幸亏，佐助看起来并没有打算询问他来找他的原因。宇智波看着床上的男孩。  
博人打算就此告辞，“那我先走了。”金发少年收起书，将书放到病床边的手柜上，想了想转头对男孩说道，“下次我还来找你玩。”  
男孩不解的看着他，顿了好一会儿，男孩终是点了点头。  
金发少年满意的向宇智波佐助再见，离开了这间充满阳光的病房。  
佐助再次看向男孩，男孩的肌肉在不自觉的颤抖，“如果不舒服，就休息。”  
男人走过来，将那些枕头抽走，将病床放置到适合睡觉的高度。  
“对不起。”男孩顺着床铺躺下去，将小小的身子埋在白色的蓬松的被子里。  
佐助讨厌这三个字，男孩不用对任何人表达他歉意，他并没有做错什么，当然！隐瞒身体里的痛楚是不对的，但这并不是他的错。  
宇智波顿了顿，“下次我可以给你讲。”  
卡卡西看着黑发男人，意识到他在指那些历史。  
“好。”  
于是男孩说。  
温暖的活泼的太阳光随着树影变动，更多更多的打在男孩的手指头上，五角星趴着，在窄窄的手背上静静的延展，在阳光里，折射出更亮的白光。  
男孩闭上眼睛。  
\--------------------------------------  
各种人都开始在这间屋子里给男孩讲故事。有时候是金发少年，历史在他的嘴里讲的像是神话故事。语气蹦蹦跳跳的像是屋檐上落下的雨滴。有时候金发少年也会讲起学校的故事，什么无聊的课程啊，和朋友们一起去掉传说中的大鱼啊。  
这时候博人就会说，“等师傅和小樱阿姨允许了，我就把巳月，电器还有大家都介绍给你。”  
这时候通常是傍晚，夕阳斜斜的落下去，但卡卡西看不到，因为白天的这个房间充满了阳光。  
有的时候是一个棕色头发的上忍。买了一些颜色奇怪红红绿绿的书。上面蹲了一个沉思的小人。（虽然之后这些都被佐助扔了出去）  
他总是说，卡卡西前辈怎么样，怎么样。或者说他怎么样怎么样从根部里出来，是这个世界的卡卡西帮助了他什么的。  
有时候也会表演手臂变木头或者是木头上长花什么的把戏。  
这时候通常是早上，阳光正温暖，但不强烈的时候。  
然后粽头发的上忍就把那些花放到花瓶里。“绝对的新鲜！”木遁忍者如此说。历史在他嘴里像‘卡卡西自传’指这个世界的。  
“植物需要光合作用。”  
粉色头发的医忍，经常一边给男孩换药，一边吐槽‘大和队长’为什么总是白天过来，“其实卡卡西老师总叫他天藏呢，下次大和队长再来烦你，你就跟他说‘天藏，闭嘴‘。”粉头发的女忍眨眨眼睛，悄悄的告诉男孩，“可以稍微凶一点。大和队长不会在意的。”  
小樱高兴的发现男孩脸上多出来了一些除了淡漠以外的微小变化。这让樱发医忍开心了好几天，连着想手术方案都觉得熬夜值得。  
至于沉默的宇智波……他大概一直不知道在哪个角落。  
男孩一直可以感觉到，不是感受到存在，而是感受到情感。  
一直。  
指从太阳升起来，到太阳落下去，直到新的一天开始。  
\------------------------------------  
“诶，我给你带新的书了！”博人放学就匆匆忙忙的跑过来，因着男孩是个秘密的原因，他还费心甩掉了他的同班同学--这些人对他每天放学后的秘密好奇死了。  
金发少年熟练的拉开一个凳子，两步跨坐上去，将书放在自己的腿上，“不过你要这个书干什么，唔，这个书越看越想睡觉的。”  
男孩转过头，“你不是漩涡家的吗？”  
“诶……啊哈哈”博人挠挠头，“话是这么说啦，但这个我一般般擅长了，感觉不太有趣，你感兴趣吗？”  
“暂时。”男孩将书放在床上，  
“有用。”  
“……”  
银发男孩顿了顿，转过头看向博人。  
“有件事情，可以拜托你吗？”  
“啊？”博人看着他的新朋友，很高兴他看起来健康多了，于是他应道，“好啊。”  
\-------------------tbc -----------


End file.
